Isabella DiNozzo
by CassieDemandsTiva
Summary: What happens when Tony's little bombshell sister notices the way Tony and Ziva stare? She pushes them together of course!
1. Meet Bella

**Disclaimer: Pffffft, I WISH! oooh well, a girl can dream.

* * *

**

Tony sat down at his desk. Seeing the large stack of paperwork at his desk, Tony let out a large groan.

"Is there something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked, her eyebrow arched, waiting for his reply.

When he simply nodded, Ziva was aghast. Never, in their 4 years of working together, had he ever just nodded at her as a reply. She stared at him, so he explained.

"No sleep, bad coffee, and I only got snap and crackle! I mean, come on, they're RICE BUBBLES! And, as everybody knows, there are 3 distinct cartoon characters. Where's my POP!!!!!?"

Ziva just let a small smile cross her lips, before continuing on with her report.

The elevator ding was what broke the silence. None of the team paid any attention to it, their minds set on removing the mountains on their desks. The sound of heels, more than likely pumps, caught Tony's attention, so he looked up. Standing in front of his desk was a teenager, no more than 14, wearing a grey and white checkered skirt that revealed a little bit too much thigh, a tight white tank top and white pumps with grey flowers on the toe. Tony's mouth fell open with a great whoosh when he looked straight into bright green eyes that, more than 5 years ago, had started up at him, begging him to buy her the paint set. Eyes that were all too familiar, and yet, seemed almost forgotten. Eyes that belonged to his little sister.

"B-b-Bella? Is....that.....you?" Tony was astonished. Beyond astonished.

Bella just let out a tinkling laugh, and nodded, before throwing her arms around her big brother.

"I missed you sooooo much Tony! It's been like HOW long since I saw you? Too long, that's how long! Ooh, btw, you guys have like REALLY bad security guards. Aren't they like supposed to, y'know, STOP me from entering the building, not let me walk right on in. You should really fix that."

Tony still couldn't make any coherent word form in his mind. The last time he had seen her, she was 9 and standing up on stage in front of her whole school singing the national anthem, all by herself, and rocking it.

"Uhh....hey, how did you...know that I was here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be with.......dad? Or Karen? Wait, where ARE dad and your mum?"

"Uhm, well, I'm living with dad, mum's...well Vienna, I think. And dad's well.....uhhh....kinda sorta....at home." Bella scratched her caramel hair and looked around, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"Vienna. Home. Okay. Wait?.....Home? As in....Long Island!? Why are you here alone? Where are you staying? Who are you staying with?!"

"Chillax, Ton-ay. Geez. I'm fine man. I'm staying at the Hilton. I'm alone. No guys. Pfft. Over-protective much? I've been here for like 5 minutes. Aren't you gunna introduce me?" Bella looked over at Ziva, McGee and Gibbs, who were standing there, amazed. Well, they all looked amazed except Ziva. She knew that Bella existed, but Tony didn't like to talk about her much. Ever really.

"Alone?! Arrgh. We will talk about this later. Bella, this is my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is my partner Ziva David, and there's the probie." Tony motioned to the team.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella DiNozzo. Well, obviously, I mean duhh, I'm Tony's sister. Psh." She went over to McGee, and stopped to shake his hand. Next was Ziva.

"Shalom. I am Ziva. It is nice to meet you." Ziva smiled, amazed at how much she looked like Tony.

"Hey. Great to meet you too." And then Bella came upon Gibbs. He just nodded and then announced that he was going for a coffee.

"Wow. What's wrong with gramps? Suspenders on too tight?" The team couldn't help but giggle at the joke.

"So, how long are you here for?" Tony inquired whilst flogging McGee's chair for Bella. She punched him in the arm and scolded him because McGee would need that chair to sit upon. And if Tony ever wanted to have the ability to sit down again, he had best return the chair pronto.

"I like her Tony. She is a very interesting person." Ziva chuckled. Tony just laughed sarcastically before putting McGee's chair back, only to find Bella now in his chair, filing her nails.

"Oooh, 'bout.....I dunno really."

"Hmm, well, you had better check out of the Hilton, because you're staying with me."


	2. Reasons

"Hey, nice place Tony. It's like, really gorgeous." Bella said whilst examining the room.

"Gorgeous? Pfft, puh-lease. This is what you call a bachelor pad. Gorgeous free zone-well 'cept for the women that enter the bachelor pad." Tony replied, setting one of five suitcases down in his apartment. "B, aren't you gunna help me with this?"

Bella looked at Tony like he was crazy. Groaning, he dragged the suitcases to the spare bedroom. "So, how long were you planning on staying? Dad will start to get worried." Tony yelled from the hallway. When he heard no reply, he came out to see what was wrong. He found Bella on his living room floor, sobbing.

"Oh, B, what's wrong?" Tony said as he engulfed her in a bear hug. Bella turned and began crying into his shirt. When she could manage to speak, she lifted her head up, her green eyes blood-shot and puffy, with mascara running down her face.

"I...I left home because....coz.....dad....drinks. A lot. And has even more girlfriends. And...and..." Bella trailed off, fresh tears welling up. Tony was astonished. He knew that their dad drank and was a womanizer, but he didn't know that it would cause Bella so much pain. And then realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"He hit you." Tony stated, feeling the anger start to pulse through his veins. Bella simply nodded into his chest, trying to stifle her sobs.

"First he would just yell at me. But then, all of a sudden, I wasn't allowed to sing anymore. Or dance. Or do art at home. Anytime I tried to find out why, he simply hit me, and told me that I should just keep my mouth shut. Then it became a weekly thing. Then daily. I was too afraid to do P.E or even wear shorts that came above my knee. I was suffocating. And I couldn't live with mum, because her boyfriend hated me, and would just lock me in my room for hours on end. So, I left. I went to Baltimore because I had heard that you were there. Then they told me you weren't there, so I came to D.C. to find you. Please, Tony, please don't make me go back there. Please." Bella begged, clutching Tony's shirt tightly.

Tony kissed Bella's hair, and rubbed her back. "I promise, B, you will _never_ go back there. I swear."

Tony didn't know how long she stayed there, crying, but he knew that it was very late at night when she finally stopped, and fell asleep. He carried her into the spare bedroom, and placed her on the bed, pulling the sheets up around her. Bella mumbled something incoherent, before beginning to snore softly.

"Goodnight, _guerriero_, dream happy dreams." Tony whispered, before closing the door.

When he was in the living room, Tony pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"_Tony? Do you know what- do we have a case?"_ Ziva asked groggily.

"Nah, Zi. I'm sorry to wake you, it's just, well, I need someone to talk to."

"_What is wrong, Tony?"_

"Uhh, I need you to come round, if that's okay with you. It can wait till morning if-"

"_Now is fine. I will be there in a hissy."_

"Jiffy, Zi." But the line was already dead.


	3. Pancakes

Bella rolled over, feeling her face hit the pillow. When she opened her eyes, he phone read 6:30. _Great_ she thought. Bella lay back down, but was unable to fall back asleep. Then she caught a smell in the air. _Huh, that smells familiar. Cinnamon Pancakes!_ With that, Bella leapt out of bed, nearly falling back down with getting up so suddenly.

When she came out, Bella saw Tony standing at the stove, having trouble flipping the pancake. Bella heard a slight chuckle. _What the? Who's here?_ She wondered idly, before catching sight of Ziva sitting on the couch, leaning over the back.

"Good morning, Bella." Ziva was the first to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Good morning?" Bella was confused. Why was Ziva there? Deciding to let it slide, Bella sat down on the couch next to Ziva, and joined in with Ziva's laughter when she saw Tony had his tongue poked out in concentration, and still couldn't manage to flip the pancake.

"Want some help there, Tony?" Bella asked between giggles.

"Huh? Oh, nah, nah I got it. Just haven't made pancakes in a long time." Tony replied, before finally managing to flip the pancake. Tony was right. He hadn't made pancakes in at least five years. Probably longer. Cinnamon pancakes were his specialty, and he used to cook them whenever he went home to visit Bella. But, sadly, that hadn't happened in a very long time.

"Okay. Pancakes are ready." Tony announced, before going to sit in between Bella and Ziva.

"Yum." Bella proclaimed, before digging into her breakfast.

Seven pancakes later, Tony let out a content sigh and patted his stomach. Bella did the exact same thing, whilst Ziva licked her lips, and then the plate.

"I had better go. Thank you for breakfast, Tony. I will see you at work on Monday." Ziva bid fare well to the DiNozzo duo, and left for her car.

"Soo, you and Ziva, huh? That's well....just gross Tony. Real gross. Can you have sleepovers when I'm **not **here next time?" Bella said before clearing their plates. Tony looked at Bella with a disgusted look on his face.

"WHAT? Oh, nooo, B, no. I just, needed somebody to talk to, and well, I always talk to Ziva. Ziva and I are just partners Bella."

"Uh-huh. I saw the look she gave you. And the way you sooo wanted to kiss he goodbye. C'mon. I'm a fourteen year old girl-"

"That should mind her own business, and keep her little nose out of her big brothers love life." Tony cut in.

"Or lack thereof." Bella mumbled under her breath before turning towards the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked, following her down the narrow strip to the spare bedroom.

"Duh, bed. It's only like 8:30. Wake me when the sun is past half way." Bella waved Tony off.

"Oh, no. Once you're up, you're up. Go get dressed." Bella groaned, but agreed. When she came back out of the spare room, she had he toiletries and clothes in hand.

While Bella was in the shower, Tony decided to do the dishes. He hummed a little show tune along the way, before grabbing his iPod and planned on listening to some good old Sinatra, but instead he heard some country song. _Gah! What is this?! Blah blah blah, can't impress the guy, but loves him still, bleh! What __**does **__this girl listen to? Can't live a lie. Pssht. Teenagers really need some better music._

Tony yanked the earphones out, and decided to look for his iPod. After rummaging through the whole house, he still couldn't find it, so he decided to give up.

Twenty minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of white mini shorts, a pink tank top, and matching pink flip-flops. Her slightly curly hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, a pink rose holding it back, with a few strands escaping, framing her porcelain face. She started laughing when she walked into the kitchen to find Tony humming a very familiar song.

"Huh. Carrie Underwood. Nice Tony. Real nice." Bella chuckled, before moving into the living room.

"Well, if somebody hadn't left their iPod lying around, I might not be. Have you seen mine?" Bella just shook her head.

"Anyways, continuing our conversation from before, do _all _partners pull the blankets off their beds and sleep in the living room together?" Bella began giggling again, pointing to the mass of blankets and pillows lying on the floor.

Tony just smacked Bella on the arm, and told her to stop making sexual innuendos. That just made Bella laugh even harder.

"So, I guess that you told her everything, considering you said you needed someone to talk to." Bella said when Tony was done putting the blankets back on his bed.

"Uhh, yea, hope you don't mind. It's just, well, I tell her everything, and she won't anyone, I swear." Bella hugged Tony, telling him that it was perfectly fine; after all, the key to a good relationship was communication. Tony smacked her lightly on the arm again, causing Bella to chuckle yet again.


	4. Crime Scenes

**Sorry, I should explain some stuff. So, **_**guerriero **_**is Italian for warrior. Tony called he that because she fought for her life, like a warrior, plus I hate it when people call someone princess when they deserve something much stronger.**

**I love reviews, so, y'know R&R is muchly appreciated. Anybody that didn't know what song I was talking about, it's **_**I Just Can't Live a Lie**_** by Carrie Underwood. Don't ask me why I chose this song; I just love it so much. You should listen to it. I recommend it.**

**P.S: I have been away because I went to Tasmania and there have been quite a few X-Mas parties (*yay* so, Santa, I've been reaaaally good, and have only thrown my book across the room once this year because somebody bagged NCIS ((losers)) so can I pretty pretty **_**pleaaaase **_**have Michael Weatherly for Christmas, preferably holding the rights to NCIS just for me? Please)**

**Anyways my lil padwans, please enjoy the next instalment of my own, little, personal story containing stolen characters (shhhh, if you don't tell Shane Brennan, I'll let you drool over Tony and you can have your wicked way with the characters in whatever way when you decide to write a fic about them. Just make sure they go back in one piece. Thanx.)**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions, please, don't be afraid to tell me. I will love you for it. 3 xoxo ;D**

"Morning boss, Zi. Probalicious! How's my favourite **guy **probie doin'?" Tony asked, sending Ziva a wink when he said guy. In return to his morning greetings, Tony received two paper balls aimed at his head and a head slap.

"Aww, c'mon, where' the looooooove?" Tony asked, leaning over to Ziva. With that, Ziva rose from her desk and walked over to Tony, with a sexy yet slightly menacing look on her face. When she was close enough, she leaned up, and Tony, thinking she was going to say something very hot, let her put her lips right next to his ear.

"Who gave you the painkillers, DiNozzo?" She purred. _How can any woman make an insult sound sexy?!_ _Okay, it's Ziva; she can make granny-panties look sexy, but still, no fair._

Tony just grabbed her waist. "Well, we can always go get rid of them. I heard sweat is a good way for drugs to exit the body." Tony raised his eyebrows as he suggested this, and pointed to men's room. Ziva chuckled. "Yes, and so does using the toilet. And, judging by the way you looked at the men's room so desperately, I guess you had better go test that theory." Ziva patted Tony's chest once before sliding nimbly out of his grasp.

"You two done playing grab-ass?" Gibbs asked after hanging up his phone.

"Case, boss?" Tony asked.

"Nope, but security said that there is a girl trying to get into the building again. Forget someone, DiNozzo?"

"Arrrgh. Be right back." Tony said before racing to the elevator.

"I can't believe you **forgot** me!! How do you forget somebody that is right next to you?" Bella ranted, her arms flailing around the open space. Once Tony had gone down and gotten Bella, a case had shown up. Now the team was in an alley way with a dead marine.

"Okay, I'll admit, it was pretty stupid, but, please, stop talking, we're at a crime scene....and didn't I tell you to wait **in the car**?" Tony turned around to look Bella in the eyes. She huffed, before walking slowly back to the car. Tony let out a groan before turning back to the victim, Major Charles McKinley.

"T.O.D, Duck?" Gibbs asked the M.E, before giving Tony a look that meant he was going to have a sore head later.

"Yes, Jethro, I do. I would say that Major McKinley over here died approximately 24-36 hours ago. Oh, and he was killed by a fatal blow to the head. Sad to say, he didn't die quickly. Such a shame. He looks like such a nice fellow."

"Yea, well, something about him mustn't have been so nice if he was murdered, Duck." Gibbs replied before turning to the rest of the team. "David, DiNozzo, statements. McGee, bag and tag. Now!" Gibbs yelled when the team made no motion to go to their jobs.

Once everything at the crime scene was over and done with, the team went back to the squad room.

"McGee, pull up the Major's credentials." With a few quick taps on his keyboard, Major McKinley appeared on the screen, along with everything they could find on him.

"Huh. Boss, he seems pretty clean. I mean, like _really _clean. And did I just say like?" Tony babbled on, pulling a face that Ziva couldn't help but laugh at.

"Yes, you did. I would say that you have been hanging around your little sister for too long, Tony." Ziva giggled.

Tony pondered that thought for a moment. "Time to meet Abigail!" Tony decided, before making his way back to his desk. "C'mon, I want you to meet somebody." Tony said before grabbing Bella's arm, dragging her out of his chair and into the elevator.


	5. Bella meets Abby

The first thing that Bella heard when she stepped out of the elevator was loud, gothic music, and under that, the quick taps of a computer keyboard. Bella followed Tony into the lab, where they were greeted by a cheery woman, wearing a black mini skirt, knee-high boots, a black t-shirt with skulls on it and a white lab coat. The scientist's hair was pulled into two high piggy-tails.

"Abby, I would like for you to meet somebody. This-" Tony was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"You must be Bella! Hi! I'm Abby. It's so great to _finally _meet you! Oh I've heard so much about you. Timmy just wouldn't shut up yesterday. Tony, why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?!" Abby ranted, a pointed glare angled at Tony.

_Timmy wouldn't shut up? Interesting._

"Abs, geez, slow down, take a breath. Okay, yea, I didn't tell you but that's because, well, it's kinda complicated. Look, I'm very busy up stairs and Gibbs is starting to get a little bit pissed. Can she hang out around here for a while? Just until we get things sorted."

"Sure, sure of course. Yay! Wow, you're even prettier than what Timmy said you were!" Abby said, grabbed Bella's wrist and began showing her around the lab.

_Timmy said she was __**pretty?! **__Oh, McGee's got some explaining to do._ Tony thought as he left the lab.

"...and this is Mr. MasSpec. I think that's about it. Do you like science?" Abby asked the teenager.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! You have like, one of the coolest jobs in the world! Asides from being a movie critic or games tester. Now that would be cool." Bella replied.

Abby nodded her head in agreement, before asking another question. "So, are you going to live here now? With Tony?"

Bella contemplated that for a second. She knew indefinitely that she was **not **moving back in with either of her parents, but would Tony want her to stay with him? Even she knew that the novelty of living with the sister you haven't seen in five or so years had to wear off some time. But when? "Uhhh, I dunno. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to be staying for a little while. Y'know, to catch up and stuff. So, Tony honestly never told you guys about me?" Bella's heart sank when she remembered what Abby had said before about Tony 'not telling her that he had a sister.' All she ever told her friends about was Tony. She still had her first paint set that he had given her when she was three, and yet he hadn't even told his closest friends that she existed? And what is so complicated about having a sister?

That one hurt. When she was younger, Tony was always there for her performances, birthdays, everything. When she grew older and moved away to live with her mother, she always remembered her big brother. When she moved back with her dad, the only reason that she had stayed with him for so long was because she hoped that Tony would show up at their door with a sack full of Christmas presents, or a paint set would somehow appear on the kitchen bench for her birthday.

How many nights had she gone sleepless, too afraid to close her eyes in case her father wasn't quite done yet, just praying that Tony would show up, or at least call? She knew that showing up so completely out of nowhere was not the best idea, and Tony had every right to be a little bit put out of place, but shouldn't she at least get a chance?

"Yea, well, I guess that he had his reasons. I mean, from what I've heard, you lived with your mum for a while. I guess Tony just thought that you were still with her." Abby tried to fix the helpless look on Bella's face.

"Yea, I guess. " And then Bella remembered the other morning. "Hey, are Tony and Ziva, like, together or something?" Bella inquired while moving to sit down on one of the chairs near Abby's computer.

"Uh, nope. Rule #12. Can't break it."

"What's Rule #12?"

"Rule #12 clearly states: Never date a co-worker. Plainly and simply." Abby gave a sad look when she said this, as if to say that she wished it weren't that way.

"Who came up with these rules? I mean, have you **seen **the way they look at each other??" Bella asked.

"Gibbs. Yea, I have. That is why I'm working on a secret plan. First mission, to get Gibbs to say A-O-KAY! You in?" Abby whispered in a conspiratorial tone. Bella nodded her head eagerly in agreement, before leaning in to hear Abby's plan.

"I call it Operation:Tiva......"


	6. Getting Gibbs on the scene

"Hello there my silver-haired fox! It's nice of you to come and join me so quickly today." Abby said, distracting Gibbs from the fact that he was secretly being locked in by Bella.

"Yea, well there's a case Abs. So, what have ya got for me?" Gibbs asked, simultaneously setting down a Caf-Pow!.

"Huh? Oh. There's nothing actually. But you're not going anywhere, Agent Gibbs." Abby said when he went to leave, her voice taking on a sombre tone. She leaned on her counter, staring across from Gibbs. "Sit down. Now, Bella and I have a sort of.....proposition to make. Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" At this, Abby began pacing in front of the boss, Caff-Pow! in hand. "Rule #12."

"Uhh....what about it? Abs, what the **hell **is going on?" Abby was smiling inside. She had managed to confuse Gibbs. Gibbs!

"Never date a co-worker, am I correct?"

"Yea and it ain't gunna change." Gibbs folded his arms, believing he had ended the conversation.

"Uuunntil now." Abby and Bella said in unison. Now it was Bella's turn to speak.

"Gibbs, may I turn your attention to exhibit A." Bella pointed at the computer screen. On it was a photo of Tony and Ziva in the canteen, taken only days before. Tony had his arm slung casually over Ziva's shoulders, smiling down at her. She had her head thrown back in laughter. From a distance, they would have looked like a couple. Another picture soon replaced this one.

This was of the two of them outside. It was snowing, and the picture was over a year old. Tony had grabbed Ziva from behind, and had her in the air, her legs kicking everywhere. He had grabbed a hand full of snow and had shoved it in her face, but you could see the laughter in her eyes. Again, if you didn't know them, you would have sworn they were dating.

Gibbs didn't look at all surprised by this 'evidence'. And then the final picture appeared on the screen. A tear formed in his eye when he saw the Madam Director.

This one was a photo of the team. Everybody looked rather chaotic.

Jenny was staring at Gibbs, visibly mad at something that he had said. He was chuckling at the fact that he had managed to once again piss her off. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk, where the photo was taken. McGee was standing behind her, and his face was placed between the high piggy tails on her head. Ducky was lecturing Jimmy on his stance in the photo, and the Autopsy Gremlin looked very bored, and yet enthralled by his mentor's ramblings. And then there was Tony and Ziva.

Tony was standing in the middle of the photo, in front of the desk with Abby. Ziva had successfully launched herself from McGee's desk and onto Tony's back. She had been giggling at the look of pure shock on his face, before planting a kiss on Tony's cheek just as the photo was snapped.

"Gibbs. You always tell us to trust your gut. Well mine is saying that Tony and Ziva are something special-" Abby was saying before Gibbs raised his hand to silence her.

"I know, Abs. I just didn't think it was this prominent." Gibbs let out a sigh. He had known from the first time he had seen Tony and Ziva together that they were already falling for each other. He thought that if they just had sex and got the tension out of their systems that everything would go away once Ziva had been assigned as liaison officer. He didn't know that it wasn't lust.

When Tony started seeing Jeanne, he thought that they had agreed to see other people. And then he saw the devastated look on Ziva's face when she heard Tony say 'I love you babe.' into his phone one day after work.

When Ziva met Michael, he knew that it wasn't going to end well. Tony and Ziva started fighting. Real I-hate-your-guts-so-get-out-of-my-life fighting. When Tony killed Michael and Ziva stayed behind in Israel, he knew that his senior field agent was going to be utterly useless.

And then Tony went and saved her. He brought her back, stayed with her, fixed her. And she smiled when he told a joke. His team was finally a family again.

"So, does this mean you don't care that Tony and Ziva care for each other?" Bella snapped Gibbs out of his riviere.

"Of course I care. Romance between field agents is a great risk. One usually leaves NCIS, or moves to another, safer area. Tony or Ziva would never sacrifice their jobs. But I don't think that they would sacrifice love either." Gibbs pouted. He really did wish that feelings would just disappear in the field, and then reappear at the end of the day.

And then Bella had an idea. "Ugh! I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!" She turned to face Gibbs.

"What if Tony and Ziva super-duper-**uber** promised to keep it strictly professional in the field, and then their lives could be whatever they wanted them to be when the day was done? I mean, you guys already risk your lives for each other like crazy maniacs, what if they promise to just keep it the way they already act at work? Would that be fine?" Bella pleaded with Gibbs. Tony needed Ziva. Desperately.

Gibbs pondered the thought for a moment.

"And if it ends badly?" He asked.

"Again; strictly professional."

"Okay. But you guys have one small problem: Tony and Ziva will never admit their feelings for each other."

Bella, Abby and Gibbs spent the next fifteen minutes lost in their own thoughts, wondering how they could set Tony and Ziva up together. And then there was a knock on the lab door.

"Hello? Abby? Bella? You in there? Hello?" Tony's voice sounded from the other side. The pictures of Tony and Ziva were still in a continuous reel. With a few quick taps on the keyboard, Bella removed the pictures from the screen, before rushing over to unlock the door, whilst Abby and Gibbs tried to look as natural as possible.

"Bella? What the? Why was the door locked?" Tony had a quizzical look on his face.

"Why, hello there brother." Bella's greetings were cut short by Gibbs.

"The door wasn't locked DiNozzo. Now, what do you want?"

"Uhh....oh. I want to talk to Bella." With that, he yanked her from the lab.

"What can I do fer ya, buddy?" Bella asked, trying to keep Tony's mind off of the lab. So far, it seemed to be working.

"Hey, so, I was wondering, did you want to.....live....with me? I mean, you're sure as hell **not **living with Karen or dad, so I guess, if you want, you can live with me...." Tony trailed off, scratching his head. Ziva had told him that Bella needed stability. Yea, coz having Bella move in with a crazy, I'll be there when I get there guys that brings home a different woman each night and who has a boss that will call him into work at any random hour of the morning is **totally** stable.

That was when it hit him. His father had been just like that. Tony would always ask his dad when he would be there to pick him up from school. "I'll be there when I get there." That was the immediate reply. And half the time he was a no show. Instead, he would be with a leggy blonde that battered her fake eyelashes and flashed her fake boobs everywhere. And he would get phone calls and disappear in the middle of the night. That was why he had rushed over to Washington South High, grabbed some enrolment forms and raced down to Abby's lab so that he could talk to Bella about it.

Then he felt two thin arms winding around his waist. "Yes, Tony. I want to stay. Thank you." Bella whispered into his suit jacket.

Tony smiled, and then remembered the forms. They were already signed; he just needed to let Bella know.

"Hey, squirt" Tony smiled again when he remembered her old nickname "I got some school forms. You're officially going to be enrolled in Washington South High! Oh and you start tomorrow." Tony threw in the catch.

Bella pulled back to stare up at Tony. "Kay." She said. "Sounds good. So, what's for lunch?"


	7. Ditto

So, I had all these ideas, but a lot of them would need more time, so I jumped ahead a month. Will probably suck, I'm still half asleep but really wanted to get this done.

A/N: Ziva has become a mother figure to Bella in the past month; Tony seems more of a really awesome father than a big brother. Tony and Ziva keep growing closer, but aren't official......yet.

_**One month later............**_

* * *

Ziva's laugh echoed throughout the empty hallway.

"Yeah, right, Tony." She said breathlessly. "You could not catcch me if you tried." With that, Ziva raced up the stairs. Tony stood there, staring after her. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach, but failed miserably. _Man, what is with her? She's so, so, so.....beautiful. _With that, he bounded after the Israeli.

When they neared his apartment door, Ziva began to slow down. Out of nowhere, Tony came up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and chuckled slightly into her hair before slinging her across his shoulder.

Kicking and laughing, Ziva begged to be let down. "DiNozzo put me down! I am very sure that I have a paperclip in my pocket somewhere!"

Even this did not stop Tony from waltzing triumphantly into his apartment with Ziva still over his shoulder. "Oh yea? How are you supposed to use said paperclip when you can't even reach any of your pockets?"

Ziva sighed in defeat. When Tony went to set her down on the floor, Ziva leapt back, pulling Tony with her onto the couch. Her back flush to the couch, front flush with Tony's front, Ziva let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

Orange mint rushed into Tony's face. _Tic-tacs._ Tony thought. He stared down at the woman in front of him. Her mahogany curls were sprayed all over the couch below her. Green eyes pierced chocolate. Again, the butterflies returned. Tony's right hand moved from its place on the couch that was holding him up, to brush away a loose strand of hair.

Ziva's breathing hitched when Tony brushed away a curl. Her eyelids fluttered closed, before she sub-consciously leaned up towards Tony. She felt his hand curl around her waist, pulling her to him.

The kiss was delicate, wary. Ziva resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Tony's neck, instead opting to put her hands lightly on his chest. Tony kept his hands lightly on the small of her back. When they pulled back, Ziva had a thoughtful, contemplating look on her face. Tony started to sweat. He blew it. The woman that he has been in love with for almost five years doesn't feel the same. He could sense the tension.

Ziva was on cloud nine. Anthony DiNozzo had just kissed her. _Her. _But when she finally opened her eyes, she saw Tony freaking out inwardly. Her heart sank. Ziva didn't know what was wrong. They had been getting along so well. Movie nights were back, and when Bella went to bed the pair would stay up all night talking about everything and nothing. She went around there at least twice a week for dinner, and would even cook for them in their home. From a distance, they would have looked like a family.

Tony's hand fell from her waist, and Ziva delicately removed her hands from his chest.

"Uhh, Zi, sorry...I uhhh..." Tony tried to backpedal, when Ziva put a finger to Tony's lips. If she still wanted a chance with this man, she would have to pour her heart out to him. Great.

"Shh. If I did not want you to kiss me, I would not have let you." Ziva let out a happy sigh when she saw the infamous 1000watt-you-gotta-love-me smile.

"Zi, I.....don't know how to tell you this. Umm....what I'm trying to say is.....Ziva David; I think I'm in love with you." Tony smiled sheepishly when he was done.

Ziva was speechless. She wanted to jump up and down and scream and shout like a teenage girl that has just met Taylor Lautner. Her hands became clammy, and Ziva racked her brain, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Umm...I...uhhh," Ziva couldn't remember how to form a coherent word, let alone a whole sentence. "Ditto." Tony chuckled. "Ghost."

"What? Tony, there is no such-" Tony hushed Ziva, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore. Made in 1990. You see, Swayze's character-" Tony was cut off by Ziva's lips crushing his. She chuckled beneath his embrace.

* * *

Bella walked into the apartment the next morning to find Ziva asleep in Tony's arms. She crept by, trying not to giggle. As she slipped past Tony, a hand grabbed her wrist. Bella would have screamed, if she didn't see it was Tony. "You're home late."

"Uhh, yea. Shopping." Bella raised the three bags that she had acquired since the sleepover.

"You txt me next time, got it?" Bella nodded her head in response, before creeping down to her bedroom.

She watched as Tony kissed the top of Ziva's hair, before falling back asleep.

"Oh, I so have to tell my other Musketeers."

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it... Xo and thanks for the reviews but my email has gone screwy and I can't access the love......*cries*


End file.
